vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Flags of Caledon
The Kingdom of Caledon has a wide variety of flags, including those used by various parts of the royal government, those used by the Caledonian Self-Defense Forces, and those that have been used in the past to represent the various versions of Caledon prior to the kingdom's independence in 301AP. Government Flags Image:Cl-gvens.gif|Caledonian government ensign, est. 301AP Image:Cl-cvens.gif|Caledonian civil ensign, est. 301AP Military Flags National Guard The National Guard has three types of flags that are used. These flags are the Guard flag, the King's colors, and the regimental colors. The Caledonian National Guard flag has a green field with the national flag in the canton. In the fly of the flag is the Guard badge topped by a gold royal crown. The Guard badge itself features the blue and white national thistle badge surmounting two crossed swords. The Guard flag is flown at military garrisons and facilities belonging to the National Guard, but is not carried by units in the field. It is simply the National Guard version of the national flag. The King's colors are the national flag as carried by military units in the field. Each unit of battalion size and above is authorized to carry the King's colors (the national flag in proportions 3:4) defaced by the unit's badge and designation at the center of the cross. While the King's colors are no longer carried into combat, they are still used for parade, and are flown along with the Guard flag at the specific unit's garrison. The regimental colors are a holdover from a by-gone era when the Caledonian army carried its colors into combat. At that time, the army was based around its various regiments as the basic fighting unit. As such, each regiment in the army carried its own distinctive flag in addition to the King's colors so that the field commander could see the locations of his forces. While such flags are no longer carried into combat, the regiment color lives in the National Guard as a ceremonial flag bestowed only upon regiment's in His Majesty's service. Each regimental color is square, a features various background and cross colors, with the unit designation in the center and battle honors on the flag's field. Regimental colors are only used during parade or inspection. Rank flags in the National Guard are reserved for general officers and feature the rank insignia displayed on a green square. Image:CL-army1.gif|Caledonian National Guard flag, est. 301AP Image:Cl-kings1.gif|Caledonian National Guard 1st Brigade King's Color, pattern est. 301AP Image:Cl-regt1.gif|Caledonian National Guard 1st Regiment Regimental Color, pattern est. 124AP Image:Cl^lgen.gif|Caledonian National Guard lieutenant general's flag, pattern est. 301AP Coast Guard The Royal Coast Guard has three flags that are flown by all of its ships. These flags are the ensign, the jack, and the commission pennant. The Caledonian Coast Guard ensign has a red field with the national flag in the canton. In the fly of the ensign are two crossed white anchors topped by a gold royal crown. The ensign is flown from the stern of the ship both at sea and in port. The jack, following international custom, is taken from the canton of the ensign. As such, the Caledonian jack is, essentially, the national flag. The jack is flown from the bow of the ship when the vessel is in port and docked. The commission pennant is a long, thin, swallow-tailed pennant that is made of three horizontal stripes of yellow, black, and white. The pennant is flown from the ship's mainmast from the time it is commissioned into service until it is finally decommissioned at the end of its service life. Image:CL-naval1.gif|Caledonian Coast Guard ensign, est. 301AP Image:CLD.gif|Caledonian Coast Guard jack, est. 301AP Image:CL-ComPn.gif|Caledonian Coast Guard commission pennant, est. 301AP Air Force The Royal Air Force has only one flag that is used, the RCAF standard. The Royal Caledonian Air Force standard has a pale blue field with the national flag in the canton. In the fly of the flag is the RCAF badge topped by a gold royal crown. The badge itself a winged blue and white national thistle badge. The standard is flown at airbases and facilities belonging to the Royal Air Force, but is not carried by individual units. It is simply the air force version of the national flag. Image:CL-airf1.gif|Caledonian Air Force standard, est. 301AP Historical Flags Image:Caledon.gif|Eastern Zartanian Protectorate of Caledon, Aug 300AP - Jan 301AP Image:Clanflag.gif|Clans of Thistland national flag, 298AP - Aug 300AP Category:Flags Category:Caledon